


Arco Iris

by natsbe



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsbe/pseuds/natsbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y a lo mejor si la sonrisa viene de muy, de muy adentro, usted puede llorar... Entonces su sonrisa, si todavía existe, se vuelve un arco iris." Natasha/Pepper. Femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arco Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por completo en el poema "Arco Iris" de Mario Benedetti. Les recomendaría leerlo para entender un poco mejor esta loca idea que me vino a la mente. De la pareja, no tengo mucho que decir. Is so perfect.

_**"Y a lo mejor si la sonrisa viene de muy, de muy adentro, usted puede llorar..."** _

Apoyaba su rostro en su mano, mirando a lo lejos, la iluminada ciudad de New York. Era tarde, como siempre. Dejaba que la noche cayese sobre ella, en la solitaria y grande oficina. Porque aunque era espaciosa, con múltiples bibliotecas, mini-bar, y hasta una bóveda, seguía siendo vacía, sin sentido. Dejaba de tener sentido cuando ella…

"¿Me esperabas?"

…No estaba.

La suave voz caló como una suave melodía hasta adentro de su alma. Le tomaba y hacía girar, buscando en un acto de desespero no inusitado, la dueña de la misma. Quien ahora la miraba directamente, a los ojos, a la puerta de su despacho. Con una sonrisa, cansada, pero presente.

"Siempre" dijo sin más, correspondiéndole el gesto, que supo más a suspiro que a otra cosa.

"Sigo sin estar de acuerdo…" comenzó a caminar hacia ella, mientras se amarraba una coleta en su cabello. Su frente se hallaba perlada, y con motas de polvo y tierra añadidas a su cara. Al parecer la batalla tampoco había sido fácil hoy. "Eso sólo provoca que me veas en mis peores fachas"

"Tonterías" rio suavemente.

Puesto que para Pepper, no importaba lo arreglada, acomodada y limpia que se encontrase. Con maquillaje, sin él. Con ropa,  _o sin ella_. Seguía siendo la mujer envuelta en perfección. Seguía admirándola, seguía siendo delirio para sus ojos. Más inclusos en esos momentos, cuando después de un rato largo sin saber de ella, la viese de nuevo, ahí, de pie,  _viva._

"No sé por cuando tiempo seguiré haciendo esto" Pepper arqueó una ceja.

"¿Nuestros encuentros o…?"

"…Luchar" aclaró y la rubia se sintió relajarse. "Me estoy haciendo vieja, Peps"

Sólo pudo negar, divertida, aunque tenía parte de razón. En algún momento debería detenerse, y empezar a recorrer. Y en su pensamiento más egoísta, comenzar a recorrer con ella. Una casa, una familia, un hijo. Aunque a esto último, Pepper sólo respingaba la nariz.

"Pero aún tienes fuerza. Además, América te necesita." trató de animar, sin razón y sin sentido. Con una frase tan cliché que le causaba gracia.

"América puede defenderse sola. Además, están en montón de monigotes en mi equipo, todos saben que soy poco comparado a ellos." pero olvidaba el sentido de humor único de Natasha. Se terminaron de acercarse, sentándose juntas en el sillón. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, y la rubia sólo podía ver sus dedos entrelazándose. Sin entender.

"Te equivocas" no entendía que siendo lo maravillosa que era, no pudiese notarlo. O se negase. Y siempre tuviese esa clase de pensamientos. "Has pateado más traseros de que ellos pudiesen desear"

Y sonrió. Porque siempre era lo mismo.

Su sonrisa brillante, de agradecimiento. Porque ella nunca se tomaba sus palabras a la ligera. Al contrario, las atesoraba, una a una.

Al igual que Pepper atesoraba esa sonrisa. Que revelaba mucho más de lo que incluso podría decir.

Le encantaba.

Su sonrisa la hacía hermosa, la hacía joven, y la llenaba de tanto. Le llegaba como un halo de luz, directamente a su pecho, y calentaba. Era una taza de té en un día invernal. Era muchas cosas que no podría describir, y la lengua quedaba corta. Desbordaba mucho, y ella extendía sus manos como pila de agua, para atrapar  _aunque sea_   _un poco_ , aunque ya la rubia le hubiese dado  _todo_. No era equivalente, pero no le importaba. Era parte de su naturaleza, entregar todo con los ojos vendados. Un acto de fe ciega, sólo que esta vez no era a un dios. Era a una mujer vestida de ángel.

Sus rostros como máscaras caían, siempre que llegaban a ese punto. Donde sus miradas chocaban y no necesitaban más. Donde no necesitaban esconderse, porque no serían juzgadas. Llevó su mano a su rostro, esperando una respuesta que tal vez nunca llegaría. Pero era terca, y no le bastaba su gesto de asentimiento. Le encantaba oír su voz, y más si era dándole la razón. Un complejo que desarrollo posiblemente por trabajar tantos años con el otro obstinado, Stark.

"¿Y bien?" ladeo la cabeza, tratando de descifrar que se paseaba por esa compleja mente, que maquinaba y maquinaba antes de siquiera moverse, y mucho más hablar.

"Eres hermosa" respondió al fin, pero aún sin mover un ápice de su cuerpo, aunque sus ojos mostraban la sinceridad suficiente como saber que iba en serio, y no era un tonto intento de cambiar de tema. Natasha nunca lo hacía, no malgastaba palabras, y decía algo era porque sentía la necesidad de expresarlo, cuando ya no era suficiente sus manos, su cuerpo, o su rostro. No obstante, después de tal confesión, nunca esperaba respuesta. Meramente se acercaba…

…Y la besaba.

Suave, simple, de un solo tacto, experimental, de reconocimiento. Tanteaba el terreno que ya sabía de memoria, sólo para comprobar que todo seguía igual. Se alejaba, buscando una reacción en el rostro de la rubia que le indicase que podía continuar —porque siempre pedía permiso a todo, aunque la otra le indicase que no lo hiciera.

No asintió, pero la peliroja lo sabía. Tantas noches iguales, que ante la rutina dejaba su cuerpo llevarse, por primera vez, sin analizarlo tanto. Tal vez Pepper la había hecho cambiar mucho más de lo que creía.

Sostuvo con sus manos su rostro, en su mentón, como impidiéndose que se fuera. ¿A dónde iría de todas maneras, si la tenía atrapada con algo mucho más fuerte que eso? Estaba doblegada a la más joven, atada de manos y pies por sus pasiones, por su belleza y por "eso" que aún no podía encontrarle término. Empezaba a fundirse en tan mínimo contacto, que si bien ella prefería exigirle más, podría sobrevivir con esa pequeña gota de elixir que le ofrecía. Como mendigo en una fuente, atrapando con su lengua todas las sensaciones que apagaban su sed.

Natasha paseo sus dedos por su mentón, por sus mejillas, por sus pómulos que ahora se encontraban ligeramente sonrojados. Porque una simple caricia le podía quemar tanto. Le ponía la piel de gallina, y le hacía sentir frío, aunque su temperatura hacía todo lo contrario a bajar. Besó la huella que dejaba sus yemas, depositando suaves besos por toda la extensión de su delicada piel. Piel la cual trataba de memorizar –o rememorizar- su olor, suave y delicado olor, tal vez a una fruta, o a una flor, que le remitía a lo más puro y calmo: A Pepper.

La rubio no había notado que había cerrado sus párpados hace un buen rato ya, y por lo tanto no notó que su acompañante hizo lo mismo. Se privaban de su vista para reactivar sus otros sentidos. El tacto, ese fino tacto, que no hacía más que dejar escalofríos por toco su cuerpo. La trababa como muñeca de porcelana, porque lo de metódica y perfeccionista tampoco lo dejaba ni en momentos como ese. Pero ella no desesperaba, sino más bien disfrutaba de tal sumo cuidado que Natasha le daba. Se sentía querida, apreciada.

Pero sentirse no es lo mismo que serlo. Y era aquí cuando decaía toda su fantasía en la que se sometía a cada día. No se prometían amor eterno, porque no podían. Romper una promesa sería mucho más doloroso que no hacerla, y era así como se cuidaban mutuamente. Aunque igual dolía, fuerte.

Naturalmente, Natasha también sentía miedo. Sentía miedo de herir porque ya había sido tantas veces herida, que se creía inmune, y eso mismo la hacía inhumana. Sentía que a cada caída perdía cada vez más la delicadeza, muy al contrario de ella, que la sentía tan frágil.

Sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo, encontrándose de nuevo. La recordaba riendo, fresca, como era. En esos días en los que el trabajo no la encerraba, y tenía tiempo para ese acto tan cotidiano. La veía volver a nacer, y ella nacía junto a ella. Como si el entorno cambiara de repente, y todo se volvía más claro, más fácil, como un bebé. Pero aun así conseguían la fuerza para ponerse de pie.

Y asumir el mundo, tal y como era. Con sus villanos, con su maldad, con su veneno, con su injusticia, pero no las tocaba. Una porque era lo suficiente fuerte para evitarlo, y la otra porque ni siquiera se acercaba a esa oscuridad. Porque sí, Natasha la veía inalcanzable, tan arriba, tan lejos de ese agujero en el que la peliroja se había lanzado.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo al fin, notando el silencio pesado que las había rodeado. Sabía que se había ido muy lejos, como solía pasar también. Sus ojos que se hallaban posados en ella misma, pero sin observarla realmente. Perdida en sí misma, pensando en lo que no debía. "Hey…" intentó otra vez, aunque su voz parecía no llegarle. No lo suficiente. Hasta que llevó acercó su rostro, respirándole cerca, tomando sus cabellos en sus dedos.

Y se sintió indefensa. Se encontró temblando ligeramente, y siendo abrazada por Peps… Su Peps.

"Hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿verdad?" se lo trato de tomar con humor, aunque el punzante dolor de su pecho era real. Como una daga, o algo con mucha más fuerza. La incertidumbre del futuro, el preguntarse '¿Cuánto más durara?'

"Al parecer no." Depositó un beso en su cabello, apoyando luego su quijada, y sus brazos apretaban más fuerte y más cerca. Para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, y aunque no fuese una agente entrenada, sino una simple secretaria, había cosas a las que podía protegerle.

Y eso era suficiente.

Se sentía abierta, descubierta, desnuda. A su merced. Pero la rubia no se aprovechaba, no la veía más allá de lo que quisiera ser vista, a pesar de que no había nada más que ver. Sentía que la conocía, de todos sus ángulos…

"Te amo"

A pesar de que cada día la sorprendiese con algo distinto, dejándola fuera de sí. Con pocas palabras, todo el universo que tenía construida alrededor de ambas, se derrumbaba. Y había que volver a empezar.

No respondió inmediatamente, ni mucho tiempo después. Ese nudo en su garganta no le dejaba hablar, y el puño que se apretaba en su corazón no la dejaba respirar. Pero estaba calma, con una extraña sensación en su estómago, que la remitía a sus días de colegialas, cuando las cartas y los chocolates eran parte de ese jugueteo llamado enamorarse.

Ahora no había nada de eso, salvo susurros y besos a la oscuridad, pero su felicidad era incluso más grande que su juventud. Porque significaba más.

Y le vio llegar, la traviesa lágrima atravesando todo su rostro.

No dolía, su pecho no dolía, su mente no estaba envuelta en pensamientos oscuros, pero incluso así lloraba. Se sostenía más, enterraba sus dedos aún más en esa piel, y las lágrimas corrían. Trató de decir algo, pero sonó más a quejido, y Natasha veía preocupada a la pared, sin saber qué hacer, sólo sosteniéndola, creyendo que si la soltaba de derrumbaría ahí mismo, con sus gotas, y sus lamentos. Pero por el contrario Pepper se sentía firme, cálida, y si pudiese permitírselo, se hubiese puesto a gritar, sólo para aflorar la energía que se acumulaba en su torso.

¿Eso era lo que llamaban llorar de felicidad?

Se separó, entre sollozos. Natasha secaba sus lágrimas, con delicadeza, con una mirada dolida. ¿Había hecho mal? ¿Se había dejado llevar nuevamente por sus impulsos? O tal vez su más temerosa pesadilla se había cumplido. Había roto esa pared que las conservaba, y ahora vería correr la sangre ajena, cual castigo por su pecado. Pero para cuando la rubia quitó sus manos de su rostro, y la vio de nuevo, su boca de lado a lado, mostrando esos hermosos y blancos dientes en una expresión coqueta, la confusión la arropó toda. Y fue ahí cuando la escuchó.

"Yo también te amo" Natasha suspiró, sonriendo. Ampliamente, brillantemente, sinceramente. Casi reía, pero se contuvo, sus manos apretadas lo comprobaban. Se podía abalanzar a ella en un impulso, pero eso no sería de su estilo, aunque ahora se lo meditaba. Podía quejarse y decir 'A la mierda todo' y besarla y hacerle el amor ahí mismo, en el incómodo sofá de su oficina. Con un posible equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D observando a través de las cámaras de seguridad. Pero se contuvo. Y con un simple beso, selló aquella promesa implícita, que tanto miedo habían tenido de hacerla.

"… _ **Entonces su sonrisa, si todavía existe, se vuelve un arco iris."**_


End file.
